White Horse
by FlightlessPenguin
Summary: Excerpt from Chapter Five: If the others had the condition of the 'Monday sickness,' she had the Tuesday kind. And a special plus on this Tuesday of the week; her Sasuke was out of her grasp. In short, this was the worst Tuesday she ever had.
1. White Horse

SaiSaku Ch: 1 White Horse

_'Cause I'm not a princess,_  
_This ain't a fairytale_  
_I'm not the one who you sweep off her feet,_  
_Lead her up the stairwell'_

Sakura sobbed a little, lying on top of her bed.

_'This ain't Hollywood,_  
_This is a small town_  
_I was a dreamer before_  
_You went and let me down'_

She let her tears free from their cage once again. It was a like a river flooding, never to be stopped again, even by a dam.

_'And it's too late for you_  
_And your White Horse_  
_To catch me now'_

How she despised Sasuke. He did nothing but use her. Just for show. Just for the pathetic prom. She threw all the flowers, letters and gifts he'd given her. If only she could choke out the chocolates, candies and the dinners they spent together. If only she'd listen to Naruto. If only she'd never taken for granted all the warnings her mother gave her. If only she, in the first place, resisted Sasuke. A thousand million more 'if onlys', only one night.

Only one life.

She was still in her prom dress, especially made for the prom. She touched the cloth, the designs that she, herself, made. She thought she would bear happy memories with it, but it only yielded sadness and regret.

She remembered Sai taking her home, his face full of worry. She was surprised, for his face is always blank, as if he knew nothing of emotions.

She smiled sadly, thinking that somehow, she did at least one good thing; she made some of his emotions alive. She remembered what happened at the prom just moments ago…

Sasuke suddenly kissed Hinata, smirking as he did so.

Hinata stood, frozen. Sakura was, too, frozen. He was her boyfriend, and yet, he still managed to kiss somebody else. It felt like her heart stopped beating, but it still hurt like thousands of knives pierced through it

Sasuke broke his lip lock with Hinata. He looked at Sakura, smiling devilishly. "Well, guess you know what happens next, Sakura." Then he continued kissing Hinata.

Sakura felt tears sting her eyes. She felt the urge to run, and she did. She closed her eyes, not caring whether she would bump into something or not. She was fortunate that everybody went out of her way. She was fortunate, too, that the door was open. But she ran out of luck. She bumped into Sai, who was outside, only turning to go back inside.

Sai was surprised at her. Sakura only then let herself cry, knowing that she is in good hands. Sai was shocked, but he felt that he needs to hug her. Just to comfort her. He did. Sakura cried, pushing her face deeper into Sai's chest. She knew she was spoiling his clothes, but she didn't care. So did he.

He let her cry and sob, while he caressed her hair. And after a while she turned quiet.

"Thank you, Sai." She whispered, lifting her chin up, to see him. "For comforting me."

"No problem," He didn't feel the need to call her 'hag' or 'ugly'. She was too sad to insult. He looked down to see Sakura's eyes red and puffy. "Want me to walk you home?" He didn't mean to say that, it just went out of his mouth.

"Sure," She looked at Sai suspiciously, Was he serious? "Are you kidding?"

"No."


	2. Fifteen

"'Sup Sakura?" A certain loud blond greeted, sitting next to her best friend. Who wasn't looking any better since last week.

It was a sunny Monday noon, and the lunch hall was bustling of happy students. Everyone was happy and alive, talking all about the prom night. About how they got their first kiss. About how they partied and danced all night and ended on dawn. About how it was just EPIC. Seems like everybody was delighted with the results last Saturday night.

Of course, all were giddy but Sakura Haruno.

Ino opened the can of pineapple juice, sighing exaggeratedly. After drinking some of its contents, she gently put it down the table, putting an arm over her depressed classmate. It seemed like a dark cloud threatening to pour down its heavy rain was looming over the pink-haired girl.

"Come on Sakura," Ino said, trying to cheer her friend up. She was at this since Sunday, and so far, nothing had been working. Absolutely nothing. "Sasuke was a jerk, okay? So he had the good looks, and all the girls are killing just to get him, and is the captain of the football team. So what if he had good grades, and is super charming?" The blond reasoned, but apparently, it only made the girl under her arm glare at her.

"It isn't helping, Ino. Stop adding insult to the injury." Sakura groaned, removing her friend's arm from her shoulders. Those things her friend mentioned were what she all loved about the brunette. Okay, not the jerk part, but he was totally dreamy.

"Anyways, we could start talking about something else." The green-eyed fifteen-year-old grunted, averting her gaze to the small cup of ice cream in front of her. Even the sweet chocolate couldn't console her. Like she said, it only added insult to the injury, because it was what Sasuke and her ate together every time he walked her home. She doesn't know what got into her mind when she bought the thing.

"Okay then," Ino said, and took a moment to think while drinking the pineapple juice. "Well, the volleyball competition is coming up. We're gonna have a school from Suna fighting against us. Are you going to participate?" She inquired, her eyes were far away. Volleyball was her favorite sport.

"Meh. I dunno." Sakura grunted once again, seeing their other friend coming towards them, but was fighting to jam into the thick crowd from the line. It was going to be awhile before the brunette was going to get to their table.

"Ask Tenten. She goes to all sports events. And without doubt, whatever team she's in, they'd win." The pinkette nodded her head towards the said girl, a small grin entering her face. The girl with two buns on her head was a really enthusiastic player, and definitely a determined one. She'd win any competition.

"Good idea!" Ino exclaimed, eying Tenten, who was still struggling to get through the throng of people. In a minute or two, if the brown-eyed girl still didn't get through the crowd, she'd definitely shoulder whoever gets into her way.

It was a relief that Tenten already got there, but not without an irritated scowl on her face. Sitting down, the brunette took a bite from her hamburger after mentioning a 'Hey guys.'

While Sakura said a 'Hello' back and finally started digging into the ice cream because of her grumbling stomach, Ino leaned forward with a big smile. "You'll join the up-coming competition, won't you won't you won't you?" said the blond, her light blue eyes sparkling with excitement.

After gulping down the hamburger bits, Tenten flashed a huge smile. "Of course of course of course! Why wouldn't I? It would be delighting if we beat the Suna guys again."

"See?" Sakura said, grinned at the blond beside her.

Rolling her eyes playfully at the pinkette, Ino gulped down the remains of the juice, then smiled back at the eating brunette. "Yeah, that will be the day!"

Tenten flashed a proud look at Sakura. She was smiling. Well, a bit, but still. Since the break-up, she hadn't mentioned anything about it, except 'You'll get over it, I promise.' Then that was that. After seeing Sai hugging the girl outside the gymnasium, (Because, of course, Tenten was rushing to Sakura to comfort her herself.) she quietly went away without a peep, only a small smile on her face.

She knew that that guy was somewhat... caring, and sorts for Sakura. The name-calling was just mere shows of affection of the male towards her friend. Sakura just had her eyes set on the Jerk, aka Sasuke Uchiha, to notice Sai.

Speaking of which...

Tenten saw that behind the two girls that were teasing each other jokingly was the said pale guy. Though he was awfully far away, with Naruto. The blond was sort of mad at him, and was pointing at their table. While Sai had his eyes on the pinkette all the time.

RIIIIIIIIIIINNG!

Woops. Time for classes. And the brunette still hasn't finished her burger yet. Oh well.

* * *

_Okay, so the title is another song by Taylor Swift. I plan to make it that way with every chapter: add something that I can orient with a TS song._

_Lol. Hoped you guys enjoyed the new, and very, very, very late chapter. Sorry for the late update._

_Comments? Please post one down there. Helps me, ya know. Helps me type MOAR._

_((Note: I just typed that all in ONE sitting! ONE SITTING!))_

_((Another note: All the characters aren't mine! They are MK's. All of them. But the plot stays with me. And the title is sort of not mine either. It's Taylor's. :3))_


	3. Breathe

Hinata Hyuuga was not a bad person. She had the looks, the right attitude, and the friends.

The best friends she could ever have. Namely, Tenten, Ino, and Sakura.

But it feels like she lost them all after what happened on the prom night.

The indigo-haired girl glared at the air weakly, staring at the white ceiling, and giving up after a while. Glaring was not her forte. It was Ino's and somewhat Sakura's. They always glared at whoever fought her, including Tenten, even though she was almost always failing at it, and ended up giving up, like she did just now.

Why did that guy have to come along anyways? Rolling out of the bed, Hinata went to get her Blackberry, because of the repeatedly ringing tone that indicated a text had arrived. It had also rung awhile ago, but she refused to get up from the comfort of her sleeping place.

Her eyes squinted at the sudden light; for the room was completely pitch black except for the small moonlight peeking through the small opening in the curtains.

Tucking a bit of her hair behind an ear, she pressed the main button with a single hand, and saw 2 text messages were waiting for her. The most recent one was from Sasuke. "Speak of the Devil, and this Uchiha shall appear." Hinata muttered, though was mildly surprised at herself for the foul words.

The text message had stated that the Uchiha had thanked her for Saturday night and this day for sitting with him at lunch. 'Seems like the plan has been working smoothly,' the black text said, and the Hyuuga sighed hopelessly. Yes, she was helping Sasuke, the dream boy of every woman alive.

See, the brunette was not completely cold-hearted as everyone thought; he, surprisingly, actually had feelings. Strong feelings. He felt love, madness, depression, and of course, the very thing that brought the whole event at the prom night happen: jealousy.

Sasuke was not naïve as his ex-girlfriend was. He knew every single person who had a crush on her, but kept quiet about it. Though, when things needed to straightened out… the Uchiha was one to immediately actions.

When he learned that Sai was finally making subtle moves on his girlfriend, he had to move fast. He had to make Sakura jealous in return, and break up with her in the most unmannerly way. Kissing her best friend was the only thing Sasuke could think of. And the one he could do at the moment.

Hinata was also alert that her lifelong crush was making googley eyes at Sakura, and joined in the plan. At least that's what she tells herself. We all know this sweet, shy girl; she wouldn't betray nor backstab anyone. And she couldn't say 'No' to anyone, too, and her close friends were no exceptions.

The Hyuuga was one of the ones who set up Sakura and Sasuke on a date, and it had turned out pretty successful. And so, this action was a pretty good impression on the Uchiha, and thus, made them good friends. Hinata was actually the one who worked behind the scenes when the ex-couple had a fight, and gave them advice, and once again set up another special day ahead of them.

'Yeah,' Hinata typed with two pale thumbs, biting her lip. 'I better get a good thing in return for what I've Sasuke, you jealous jerk.' Then she smiled momentarily, and immediately frowned. What was she supposed to be smiling about? This night, there was nothing to be happy about.

The pale-eyed girl then settled back into her light lavender-colored bed, and in the process opened the second message. It came from her other guy best friend: Shino. Then she allowed herself to smile again, and this time it stayed.

'I bet you're still awake. You alright?' It was Shino who the girl came to after the prom, and she begged him to walk her home, with her pearly eyes looking around for Sasuke. It was only he who knew about the whole thing, save for Sasuke.

The whole night Hinata texted to her best friend, with small laughs accompanying her, and a call not long after from the said Aburame, who was not being patient with waiting for the totally slow texts from the Hyuuga.

* * *

orz_ I'm deeply sorry for not including the pinkette and brunette in this humble chapter, but my conscience was nagging me to get the Hyuuga and Uchiha names clean. I'm too weak against them. XD_

_But the next chapter, I assure you, will be full of them. I swear. And the next chapter will be longer... Sort of. ((Damn, I gotta stop typing in one sitting only! xD))_

_Again, the characters, they belong to MK._

_The song of Taylor Swift and Colbie Caillat called Breathe - .com/watch?v=kQgu3sqNDY0&feature=related_

_It was my inspiration. :3_


	4. Last Kiss

It wasn't the Uchiha's nature to be too down in the dumps because of a girl; it was just too unusual. Never did he feel sad, nor heartbroken, about any break-up he had with anyone these past four years.

But this particular one was different. It hurt. Like hell.

Well, maybe not HELL hell, but still. It was the one relationship wherein he, the campus heartbreaker, actually, miraculously, felt something.

Okay, so he kissed his and Sakura's best friend, who had helped them to meet, and iron up their petty issues. Never was there anyone who did that for him. So he felt like it wasn't right when someone worked hard to keep them together, while they kept breaking it up mercilessly.

Sasuke exhaled deeply, plugging earphones into the places where they rightly belonged, and turned up the volume by pressing some buttons in his cell phone. The music played satisfyingly loud, his mind being comforted by it. Despite the noise it made, and the fact that he detested noisy places, it made the brunette calm down. Being sixteen wasn't easy; what with the subjects getting harder each single day, and the tiring football practices that reached up to seven hours of most definitely not endurable muscle-stretching plays.

Sasuke decided not to reply to the text message Hinata had sent only recently. Wasn't she supposed to be sleeping, anyways? It made him worry; what was she still doing up when it was already 1:58 in the morning?

The Uchiha sighed once again – he cared too much. Didn't he already care enough these past few weeks for the pinkette who deliberately cried running out the gym, and probably went home with that… that –

The door suddenly opened, and bright lights turned on and off repeatedly. Wincing, the black-eyed sixteen-year-old pulled up the covers up until to his forehead. What the heck was happening? His eyes hurt so badly by the lights, with small white balls dancing around in the closed darkness of his eyelids as the result. "What the fuck are you doing inside here, Itachi?" He seethed through the thin sheet of cloth covering him from the utter brightness of the outside world. Normally, Itachi would be out partying with his friends at this time, and would be at home when Sasuke woke up for school.

"Hey little bro," The said twenty-year-old said in his carefree way, chuckling at the immediate actions his brother made in the process, and closed the door behind him with a soft 'click'. The light was turned off, and lazy footsteps could be heard padding across the carpeted floor.

Of course, 'little bro' didn't hear him, what with the loud music blaring in his ears. Sasuke sat up, the blanket smoothly coming down to his hip, revealing a nicely toned, healthily pale upper body, and he took off the earphones with a scowl on his handsome features. "Why are you here?" He muttered, pretty much disturbed by the sudden intrusion.

Behind the dark silhouette of his still chuckling brother, the moonlight shone only faintly through the translucent, white curtains their mother Mikoto put up, and the small part Sasuke had forgotten while he closed it in haste was letting through a strong light from the mirror of the sun. It made the whole scene somewhat mysterious and magical. "Sasuke," Itachi murmured, then snickered afterward. The long-haired Uchiha sat down on the side of the said name's bed, wrinkles and folds being created in the white covers.

The pressure on Sasuke's left hand was increasing, weakening from his own weight, but he refused to move even an inch. "What?" The Uchiha replied curtly, the scowl on his pale face deepening.

It wasn't often Itachi visited his room, more so at two hours after midnight. "Nothing," The older male shifted, his back touching the creamy walls, his almost white skin looking like it was glowing because of the white light from outside.

Sasuke then lay back down with yet another sigh escaping his lips, pulling the covers up to his shoulders. Silence conquered the whole room – not that it was really that big to begin with.

It was just a room enough to contain a queen-sized bed with an end table, a bean bag, a wooden study table along with a swivel chair, and a tall floor lamp. There was enough space to walk a good five steps to each place. Long, five steps.

After a while of the comfortable, but at the same time unnerving, time void of noise, Sasuke reached for the black earphones beside the pillow under his head and found out that the song he was previously playing was already finished.

Another song was starting. It was a really quiet and downright depressing one, and a girl was singing.

'So I'll go, sit on the floor,

Wearing your clothes,

All that I know is I don't know,

How to be something you miss.'

He briefly wondered on the thought that it was his previous girlfriend was the one had put it there, or a heartbroken girl that he dumped who had somehow got to his phone – he wasn't one to listen to songs sung by girls. It just wasn't right.

A quiet mumbling was to be heard from Itachi, and once again Sasuke had to sit up and take off his ear phones to hear what his brother was saying. "What?" The star player eyed the man who was laughing softly.

The 3rd year college student smiled at him, then put his head on the white wall. "I said, 'What's happening with you and your pink-haired friend?' ." said Itachi, closing his dark orbs, trying to find peace in his hectic life.

'Ah' was all that the questioned black-haired teenager could say. What would he tell his big brother anyways? His brother was having a great time with his own girlfriend. His girlfriend was someone who shared Itachi's interests and hobbies, and is very pretty.

Once though, Sasuke had asked if it wasn't awkward; she was his best friend before after all. Wouldn't that be a tad disorienting? His brother laughed, and smiled, looking at the distance. "Yes. But she's my best friend. It was easy, but rocky at the first. And it was all definitely worth it." The twenty-year-old has never been so happy.

" 'Ah' ?" Itachi opened his eyes and placed them on Sasuke, a questioning eyebrow raised along with them.

"Hm." Sasuke hummed in response, moving to sit next to his brother against the hard wall.

Itachi smiled a small grin, closed his eyes, and once again put his head on the wooden wall. "I bet it didn't work out again, huh? Don't worry; you'll stop replacing one girl soon enough." He said, his words somewhat full of wisdom. Then he destroyed the moment with a mischievous smirk. "At least it lasted a month."

Sasuke raised his knees up, and extended his arms to put it over them by the elbows. "Stop that smile, Itachi," He sneered at his sibling, turning his head slightly. "You know that pisses me off."

-o-

Sai stood in front of his easel; and his newest creation. He only had gray jogging pants on, and a thin white t-shirt he uses for every time he paints. The tee was beautifully stained with paint stops and slashes here and there, and stuck to his thin torso because of the sweat produced.

He held a palette in one hand, and a paintbrush in another. He was somewhat proud of his new painting. He was at it for eight consecutive hours.

The coal-eyed teenager wiped his mouth and the area around it of sweat with an arm, his deep orbs still on the art he made. It consisted mostly of the color pink and red. Green could be seen somewhere in the picture, too.

Sai had been drawing her more than enough these days; his sketchbook was full of drawings of the pinkette, his canvases colored with carnation, scarlet and viridian, his notebooks contained doodles. It was endless.

He set the paintbrush inside an unused mug that had other painting tools dipped deep in the grayish waiter, and the palette down on the newspaper-covered floor. He stepped back to look at his work again. It was not exactly awe-inspiring. It was more of the word… simple. And it was wonderful that way.

Sai had worked on it since 5:30 in the afternoon, and hadn't had a bit since then. It was nothing for him. Almost nothing, that is. His stomach grumbled hungrily, and the blackette smiled at this.

After a last glance at his artwork, he turned and went out of his studio, flicking the light switch off in the process. The sound of gentle padding on the wooden stairs resonated softly through the single hallway, and Sai, in moderate speed, made his way to the kitchen. Between being sleep and being active, he was leaning towards the sleepy side more and he couldn't really think straight at 2:00 in the morning.

And so, instead of cold water, the pale fifteen-year-old accidentally pressed the red button, surprising his mouth. And instead of munching into soft marshmallows, he had grabbed the rack-hard chocolate bars from the refrigerator. It was rather agitating.

Sitting down on a chair in front of the dining table, Sai slowly chewed the soft, white sweet, looking out onto the night. It was the same time the blackette had walked the green-eyed volleyball player to her house….

* * *

_Yay! It's longer!_

_Hey guys. Hope you enjoy/ed the fourth chapter. I know I enjoyed writing it for you people._

_The characters do not belong to me. The music isn't mine either. But the plot, the plot I own._


	5. I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**I'm Only Me When I'm with You**

* * *

_And I don't try to hide my tears.  
The secrets, my deepest fears.  
Through it all nobody gets me like you do._

* * *

_Sakura was still sniffing, rubbing her eyes of tears. "Sai," She murmured, an arm clinging onto the said boy's own for comfort._

"_Hm?"_

"_I still don't get why you're walking me home," said the pinkette, her beryl orbs on the asphalt road, lit only by the flickering orange road lights. She had taken off her strappy heels, and her bare feet were getting dirty from the dust and the dirt of the sidewalk. Her explanation when Sai had reprimanded her for doing it was 'My feet hurt,' and the black-haired had calmed down and simply chuckled._

_Sai smiled, though it was one of those grins that didn't quite reach the black depths of his eyes that commonly lacked emotion. "Well, Hag," One eyebrow was raised. "That's for me to know, and for you to find out." He turned his head towards the tear-stricken face that had taken time to turn itself to him. "In short, it's none of your business."_

_Sakura sighed, taking her gaze away from Sai's, smoke-like air forming where her breath had passed. "Then you shouldn't have walked me home if you just keep calling me 'hag.'" She concluded, and another puff of air was released. The pinkette rubbed her arms to keep off the cold, and in the process, let go of Sai's arm._

_Sai said nothing of Sakura's complaint, but wrapped an arm around her shoulders, hoping that she'd stop doing that. The sound of skin rubbing against skin was a tad irritating. In his other hand were the shoes that Sakura had taken off, which were surprisingly heavy. He regretted his decision to carry it for her. "Stop doing that Hag." He muttered, keeping his eyes on the sidewalk._

_Sakura shot a piercing glare at the male teenager, and snorted. "Yeah. And Ino gets to Ms. Gorgeous." She muttered, but now kept her hands quiet against her arms._

"_I only said the truth; the twisted version of it anyways," Sai snickered, raising his hand that held the heels to cover his smirk._

"_So," said the green-eyed adolescent, her orbs still containing a silvery glint. No matter how enraged she was by the fact that Ino had a nicer nickname, she'd still protect her friend. 'Not unlike someone I know,' "The twisted version, eh? Wait till Ino hears about this." She threatened._

_Sai shrugged with a free shoulder again, a carefree look on his face. "It's not like she can kill me."_

"_She can kill your reputation." Sakura said, not willing to give up, her viridian spheres now looking to the occasional car that passes by in the late night._

"_I have no reputation to speak of anyway." Sai finalized, a triumphant grin on his lips as soon as the pinkette didn't reply anymore. It was true. The only things he was known for was being the friend of a class clown, and the one who always aces his art class._

_After a long while of walking, and hearing the 'whoosh' going over the speed limit, Sakura sighed again, then wiped another tear that mindlessly made its way down her cheek. Everything seemed to remind of her of Sasuke Uchiha. There were times that he walked her home without saying anything. But the silence was comfortable. It was nice to just snuggle into his warm arms. She hated the way that Sai had the same warmth from those silent nights. "We're nearly there. Just a block away."_

"_Still a block away? God, I wish I drove you home. Your house is too far away." Getting tired of having an arm over the volleyball player's shoulders, Sai quickly removed his black coat, leaving only a neat white dress shirt with a black necktie. He then handed it to the surprised Sakura._

_Meanwhile, not one to decline graces, Sakura smiled and took the dark coat, wrapping it around her. "Thanks. Again." She let out yet another sigh, and tightened the coat around her._

_Then something clicked in her brain. "You have a car?" Sakura mindlessly exclaimed in the middle of the light of the lamp overhead, waking up some light sleepers in the neighborhood._

_Sai wearily placed a pale hand over her gaping mouth. Scratching the lobe of his ear with his index finger, his grip on the jaw of the struggling female tensed. "Yes, I did bring my car. Now, shut up." Slowly the blackette removed his palm away, only to make it fly back to clench the pinkette's jaw close._

"_Hmnn!" It sounded so much like a muffled battle cry._

"_Ouch!" Sai cradled his hand with his other, dropping the hells, coal-like orbs brightening with shock, and then burned with anger afterward. "You bit me."_

"_That's what you get for covering my mouth, and insulting Ino. But other than that," Sakura's eyes were removed of the silvery sparkle. "I'll keep mum now." Then she walked on as if nothing happened._

_Glaring, the black-haired teenager picked up her shoes by its straps with his unhurt hand, then walked after the pinkette. Her bite marks were still present on his left write. "You're lucky I'm still carrying your shoes, Hag." He called out._

"_Well_, you're_ lucky I only bit your hand!"_

**-o-**

Tuesdays were evil in Sakura's eyes. If the others had the condition of the 'Monday sickness,' she had the Tuesday kind. It was rare for her to go on school on the third day of the week.

Aside from having a really severe runny nose that seemed like they were under attack by the air, and swollen, bloodshot eyes, Sakura was burning hot and shivered at the smallest gust of wind from the open window. And a special plus on this Tuesday of the week; her Sasuke was out of her grasp.

In short, this was the worst Tuesday she ever had.

**-o-**

Sai was having the worst time of his life, ever. Ever. He already violated a lot of minor traffic rules, but luckily got away with it.

He remembered his white-haired brother poking the back of his head, repeating his name again and again. " –ai, hey, Sai, you're swimming in your own saliva. Get. Up. From. The. TABLE!"

Apparently, Sai had slept with his mouth open while eating the marshmallows in the wee hours of the morning. He rubbed his neck; hell was it sore. He couldn't feel his left arm when he woke up earlier, which was what his head rested on for what was left of the night. Or in our case, what was left of the _morning._

Ah, this really was bound to be the worst day he can ever have in his life.

* * *

_Wee, next chapter! Sorry for not posting for so long; maybe the lack of reviews have helped me only post later. Sorry, sorry. _

_There's a good chance that you guys don't know what the song is, but search it on YouTube. It's a really nice song. :)_

_School is nearing, so there's a really good chance I'll post the next chapter up more later. Once again, sorry for making you wait. Hope you love this!_


End file.
